As mobile devices increase in popularity, various applications and interfaces have been developed to broaden the applications in which mobile devices may be used. As a result, an increasing number of people may use mobile devices for purposes other than simply conducting phone calls. However, because of frequent typographical errors (typos), and limited screen size, typing on mobile devices is often challenging. To remedy this, many mobile keyboards offer auto-complete suggestions for field entry as typing occurs. But these keyboard suggestions might not be applicable to a particular context in which a user is typing. When operating on a commerce site, for example, the words a user types are likely to relate to product names or features, with auto-complete suggestions being offered accordingly. The words may vary in different contexts, such as when composing a business email or texting a message to a friend.